Ferry bridges have been known since the end of the nineteenth century as a means for rapidly conveying vehicles and pedestrians from one bank of a river to the other. They are hanging bridges, the deck of which is placed at height on two towers erected on either side of a river. Under the deck, there moves a carriage from which the gondola is suspended by cables triangulated to avoid any swaying phenomena.
Ferry bridges have the advantage of allowing free passage for maritime traffic and, compared with maritime ferries, of being independent of tidal phenomena, more rapid, more comfortable and safer.
However, notwithstanding these advantages, the technology of ferry bridges virtually stopped being used from the middle of the last century, principally on account of its inability to respond to the speeds imposed by the increase in traffic.
The inventors have identified one of the essential reasons for this limitation in terms of flow, namely the fact that in the gondolas of known ferry bridges, the streams of vehicles and passengers are mixed during embarkation and disembarkation.
An object of the invention is to remedy this drawback.